Stream of Consciousness
by Dusha
Summary: Eventually this will end up having a chapter dedicated to each digidestined. Atleast that's the plan. This tells what the digidestined think about their fellow digidestinded, and in doing so, you learn a little about them too. Please read and review to te
1. Tai's POV

I didn't know how much longer we can go before we have to rest

Disclaimer: Well, duh, I don't own Digimon. If I did, don't you think I would have announced it to the world yet? I hope I can do this, but this is one big disclaimer for this whole long-winded thing.

A/N: This was going to be a (as the title implies) Stream of Consciousness style written series. That's when you don't use periods, commas, ect, and you're just supposed to write what comes into a person's head. Everything that comes into a person's head. I've decided to try that style, but put in all of the punctuation. The way that a person thinks reflects their personality (I hope). For example, Tai's is a little flighty, he tends to make weird connections, but as Joe once said "He's got the attention span of a gnat." Hopefully I'm going to do one of these from each digidestined's POV, please enjoy!

** **

** **

**Tai's POV**

I didn't know how much longer we can go before we have to rest. I'm just walking along, kicking this rock, pretending that it's a soccer ball. It's not that I'm tired, but I bored! Nothing ever happens here! Sure we get chased by evil Digimon and all, but other than that, there's nothing to do. Just spurts of stuff. At night, after we're done walking, all we do is sit. I, of course, could go on forever. I could! Well, maybe not. We have been walking all day, but we've taken enough stops that I think we've only really been walking for half the day. Only! I used to complain when I had to get up and manually switch the TV channels, instead of using the remote. I wonder what's going on in my favorite shows anyway. I wonder if we got on the news because of Myotismon! That'd be so awesome! Me, right in the middle, leading us into battle! I can just see it now! Heh, now I might complain if we had to walk for 10 hours strait. Maybe. Probably not. I'll admit need rest too, but I could go on late into the night if everyone else would. That's the one problem, everyone else won't. 

Sora would keep walking. She plays soccer, but then again she would say that we need to stop for the sake of everyone else. She's always looking out for everyone else, and me especially. They say that behind every great leader there is a great woman, or something like that. Sora's not quite a woman yet, I suppose, but I know that minute that I do something stupid, she'll let me know. She says that she could beat me in soccer, I should listen to her. Yeah right! Like she could beat me. I am the best forward on the team, and Sora wouldn't stand a chance. All though when I saw her and the guys playing in that weird Coliseum where Joe found his crest she was pretty good. Maybe we would tie…nah. I'd wipe up the field with her. That's OK though. Even though she threatens my soccer playing abilities, she's still cool, in a girl kinda way. Girls are just really strange. I'm lucky that Sora's one of the less strange ones.

If Sora's cool, than I don't know what Matt is. Ice? Polar? Frigid? Snowy? Yeah, I bet Matt would kill me if I called him one of those. Hey, that gives me an idea! Well, maybe not. Matt's a pretty good fighter, not as good as me of course, but OK. When we were fighting in the arctic part of File Island, he got some good punches in. Not that I would ever admit it. Yeah right! Matt wishes! He's just trying to find something to make fun of me with. No, that's a lie. Matt's to nice to talk about me behind my back. I suppose that's the sign of a good friend right? I've got to be especially careful when he's around, which is practically always. Doesn't he go away! One night free of that stupid harmonica would be nice! Couldn't he have brought an electric guitar or something? No, of course not, if he knew I wanted it, then he purposely wouldn't have brought it. Of course, I would do the same thing. Other than that, though, Matt's all right. If I told him that, it'd probably go strait to his head, so I know to be quiet. How stupid does he think I am? Maybe I shouldn't ask that question, I really don't want to know the answer.

All of that answer and puzzles and junk I just leave up to Izzy. Hey, if he wants some pointers on playing soccer I'd be willing to help him too! He would want to learn from the best, wouldn't he? He could teach me computer stuff in return. Yeah right. The only reason I get within fifty feet of a computer is to get on the Internet and play games. Izzy's always updating this, or downloading that, or finding the XY compatibility of the thingamajig processor drive thing. I really have no idea what he does, but he's good at it, so that's all that really matters. Considering we would all be dead a bunch of times over if Izzy wasn't around, I'm not about to complain when he goes off into cyberspace and talking in some alien language. I don't know how he got that smart, but I wish that I was. Maybe he was born with it. What's that stuff? DNA? I guess I got a bad bunch of DNA. Well, not really bad, 'cause I can play soccer better than anyone here, but I certainly didn't get mine from the same place Izzy got his.

It's not like I'm stupid, though. I do get decent grades. Though on that last test, I kinda bombed it. I bet if Joe bombed a test he'd spontaneously combust. BOOM! Like that one time in the chemistry lab when that kid accidentally knocked that blue stuff into my beaker on the Bunsen Burner. I swear that was the closest I thought I would ever get to being blow up. I didn't know I would be coming to the Digiworld where I've almost been blown up more times than I can count. I was even shot once! Sheesh, how many people can say that happened to them. I remember Joe after me and Matt got shot. I think he thought we really were going to die. He kept on asking us if we were OK. Sometimes I swear he's worse than my Mom. He's always making sure that we don't starve and we sleep and stuff. I thought that being in the Digiworld would give me a little lee-way with rules and authority, which I have a problem with I'm told. Obviously, I didn't know Joe that well. I wish he would just let up some times! The world hasn't ended yet, buddy! Get over it! Oh well, I guess it's almost ended enough times that he's kinda justified. Kinda.

I'll admit that I don't really get Joe all the time, but I hardly ever get Mimi. Perfume, clothes and stuff like that are not things I'm exactly, umm..how can put this tactfully? In to? Yeah, whatever. Talk about a polar opposite from Sora. Polar opposite. Like Matt. Does that mean she's cold too? No way. Mimi's about at un-cold as you can get. I don't think I've ever seen her be bitter or hateful. Cry, yes, boy does she cry a lot. Or, girl does she cry a lot. Still, she's nice, I just don't get her. I don't get girls in general. Mimi's about as girl as it gets, so I don't get her. It's not my fault that I don't get girls! I think the aliens that Izzy was talking about before aren't the ones that transported us to the Digiworld. They're girls.

I probably sound like T.K. He's at the age that I thought that all girls had cooties. I learned that they don't, duh, but they've got something else more mysterious, but I don't know what it is. T.K.'s such a brave little kid. Coming from me, and I do nave the crest of courage, that's a huge compliment. He's just a little kid, and all of this kinda stuff has happened to him. Of course, he's done his share of crying, but I would if I was him too. Not that I would admit that to anyone. I don't cry. Well, maybe a little, rarely. Still, T.K.'s had to spend time all alone in the Digiworld with evil Digimon and everything. As Izzy would say, prodigious. Prodigious? Where did he get that word? Just randomly looking in the dictionary? With Izzy I wouldn't put something like that past him. Now that I know T.K, if Matt will let me, I'm going to make sure that he grows up right. Who better to teach him then me? No one, that's who.

I've tried teach my sister Kari. She's a girl. Nuf said. I haven't made a lot progress. Still, I'm going to live with her till I go to college, so I have a long time to try. It's my job to teach her how to get in trouble and everything. Not that I ever get in trouble or anything. As a big brother, along with protecting her and everything, I also have to teach her important things. Kari's a cool little sis, though. She can get on my nerves, but even T.K. gets on Matt's nerves sometimes. Now that's saying something. You'd think that T.K. was made of glass the way Matt's always around him. I bet Kari's glad I don't act like that. Still, I'm supposed to be the leader so I have to watch out for everyone. Thanks a lot who ever decided to put me in charge. Not. Oh well, I know that I'm up for the job. I am me after all. Who else could you possibly think of that would be better?


	2. Matt's POV

Tai better stop soon or I'm going to have to start carrying T

**_Matt's POV_**

Tai better stop soon or I'm going to have to start carrying T.K, he's so exhausted. Just because Tai's the leader doesn't mean that he shouldn't pay attention. That's the problem with him: always being in the front, he never looks back at the rest of us, in more ways than one. Oh well, it's getting dark anyway, and even Tai knows that we can't walk in the dark. Just thinking about all of the evil digimon that could creep up on us without us knowing gives me the creeps. What if one of them got T.K.? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him. I am his older brother, I need to take care of him. 

Now that Kari's here it nice to see Tai going through all of the stressing stuff I had to. It's not so easy to act all tough when you've got the weight of your little sister on your shoulders, is it? Tai may be our leader, I'll admit it, but everyone can basically take care of themselves. I know I can. I don't need Tai's help, but when you have your own flesh and blood next to you, it's totally different. Now that Tai's got a real taste of what I've gone through, I think that he'll probably be a better leader. Maybe. Still, sometimes Tai just doesn't get it. I just feel like smacking him over the head with something very heavy and yelling "Wake up, you idiot! Think for once!" I suppose that's why I'm always beating Tai up. Maybe not the smartest thing I've ever done, but someone had to show Tai his 

bone-headedness. I can just imagine Joe or Izzy trying to pick a fight with Tai. That's just wrong. Not that Tai's really a bad guy; he just gets on my nerves. All friends do that though, I hope. All in all, I'd hate it if anything happened to him. He sure keeps me from doing anything really stupid. I've had my stupid moments, but around Tai I have to be careful. I don't want him to have any dirt on me. Still, as friendship goes, he could like my harmonica playing a little more.

At least Sora appreciates my harmonica talents. She even told me one day that she thought that I was really good and one day I would be in a band. Who knows? Maybe I will. Sora's a really nice person, I mean; she's even nice to Tai. Now that's saying something. That was kinda mean, Tai's not all that horrible, but Sora puts up with him a lot better than I do. I wish that I had her patience and self-confidence. The most reassuring thing is she had the same kind of problems that I've had in the Digiworld. At least I know that I wasn't totally off the wall when I decided I needed a little time alone. Truth be told, Sora's the kind of friend that I wish I could be. She's hardly ever mad, she can be serious when you talk to her about your problems, and she can also joke around when you need some comic relief. I've got a lot of respect for Sora. 

I really respect Izzy too, but for a totally different reason. If it's at all possible, I think Izzy hides more than even I do. For some reason no else gets on his case about it, but when I don't want to talk Tai is always getting on my back. What Izzy could possibly have to hide is beyond me. What kind of problems could he have? He's smart, level headed, people listen to him 'cause they know that he knows what he's talking about, and he's got two parents that love him. I just don't get it. Still, I can tell that there's something he's not telling. I just hope he doesn't get pulled into a dark cave like I did. I wonder how I know this. It's not like Izzy's come out and said "Hey! I've got a problem, but I'm not going to tell you all because I don't want to!" Maybe I'm just overly perceptive. 

I may be perceptive, but my first impression of Joe was really wrong. Maybe not wrong, he is a hypochondriac and worries over more than is probably healthy, but that's not the whole Joe. He's the guy that changed first when we came to the Digiworld. Of course he'll always be on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but I'm not going to complain. He saved T.K.'s life, twice! I owe him so much. He could have died both times, but thanks to our digimon, he didn't. Still, it's the thought that counts. Risking your own life for someone else's is not something that normal people do once in their lives, much less twice. Maybe Joe has a split personality. The annoying, doomed one, and the more heroic, brave one. To bad I couldn't gradually change like Joe, no I've got to go andtry to kill Tai. Sometimes my own stupidity scares me. 

Mimi is probably the exact opposite of Joe. Sometimes I don't know where she comes from, she's just so out there. On the other hand, she did realize that fighting can only hurt people, something that it took Tai a small millennium to realize. I'm still not really sure how she got over the problem that made her leave the group. Sora told me that Mimi didn't want to fight anymore, at all. I'll admit that fighting can get obsessive, but in the Digiworld we really don't have much of a choice. It's an 'eat or be eaten' kinda place. I guess that it finally got to me, and that's what really made me snap. I wonder if that's the same reason for Mimi? I guess I'll never know, I don't even want to try to get in Mimi's mind. Mine's confusing enough, and I don't even want to know what's floating around in hers. On the other hand, it can't be as scary as whatever's going on in Tai's head. 

I seriously thought that Tai was going to kill me when Kari gave herself up to Myotismon. No offense to her or anything, but you can tell that she and Tai are from the same family. I suppose that it worked out all right, but she still could have waited. I know that reinforcements were on their way, and we didn't have to surrender to Phantomon. She could've been killed! The world could've ended if Myotismon hadn't done the classic evil-guy gloat thing. I guess that Myotismon really caused his own downfall with that. Still, it's nice for T.K. to have a kid his age here in the Digiworld. I think that he was getting kinda lonely when he was here all by himself. You can't blame him. I had Tai and Sora who were my friends that were my age, and everyone else was close enough. Kari was like a lifesaver to T.K. 

I tried to help T.K. as much as I could, since it's my job as a big brother to be over protective. I knew that it was getting really bad when T.K. started to complain about me trying to protect him from everything. Considering I've been trying to do it all of his life, when he starts complaining it's really sad. I can't say that I wish that we left T.K. in the real world though. I've gotten to know him so much better from seeing him so much in the Digiworld. In the real world we only get to see each other when our parents agreed on it, which wasn't all that often. Now I get see him as much as I want, and hopefully when we get home we can keep in touch better. I finally know my little brother's favorite TV show, cartoon, his fears and things that he really likes. This trip to the Digiworld hasn't only changed T.K. into a better person, but me and everyone else. Even after all that's happened. I wouldn't trade it for the world. Either one.


	3. Izzy's POV

Izzy's POV

_For some reason this came out a lot more angst-y then I had anticipated. Don't ask me why, but it did. *Shrugs* Go figure. Oh, and if you have a request for who's POV you want me to do next just e-mail me (You can go to my author profile to find it) or review. (Hehe, shameless way to try to get reviews. I'm so pitiful.) Now, without further ado, here's the part that you are actually here for…the story!****___

**_ _**

**_Izzy's POV_**

**_ _**

It's actually really fascinating how our attitudes towards the Digiworld have changed after all of our experiences here. If people looked and compared the way that all of us feel now: trampling through the woods with a mission that we will stop at nothing to achieve, to the way that we felt when we first came here: jumping at any chance to leave and never come back, they would think that we were two different groups. The truth is, we actually may be. I'm a whole different person now, and I'm not the only person that feels that way. The life experiences that all of us have had here are truly astounding, and we couldn't get rid of them if we wanted to. For good or ill, we can't get rid of them.

Contrary to popular belief, I know that Tai has some memories from here that he would rather forget. I never thought that Tai could be so emotional, but after that whole fiasco with Kari I don't know. Getting all emotional is usually Mimi's job. A curse and a blessing I suppose. Tai always seemed so confident to me, so sure that everything he would do would turn out fine in the end. Even if it looked like it was going up in flames around him, he always managed to do something to make it turn out the way that he wanted to. He may have caused the problems that we got into half of the time, but he always got us out of them too. You would never expect someone like that to hold a deep, dark secret, a long buried guilt. I guess I don't know as much about my friends as I think that I do. I may know all of the intricacies of my laptop, but all of the neural pathways of my friends are a mystery to me. Computers you just pull the back off and look inside, but with people like Tai and the others you've got to really be with them for a long time to even see small glimpses of their inner psyche. Like with Tai, I never knew of the worries of his sister that he carried in his subconscious, but when a nervous breakdown occurs, you see parts of people you would never expect. Even when you have those moments when you can't help spilling your innermost feelings, like Tai did that one time, it's nice to know that you have friends that will understand. 

Matt probably understands the most about keeping secret. Apart from me that is. He's so secretive by nature that I just know that's he's hiding something, and it's not just his emotions. If there is one thing that I refuse to be lead astray by is a facade. I'm the master of them, so consequently I can pin-point one of the a mile away. Unlike others who can see them, though, I know they're there for a reason. I know there was a reason for mine and Matt's too. While he was gone he obviously realized that he didn't need a mask anymore. I'm starting to realize the same thing he did, I think, since none of us took the opportunity to really question Matt about what he did while he was gone. All I've been able to deduce is that it had something to do with Gabumon. Makes sense, since Tentomon really helped me become less anti-social. People never thought that Matt was anti-social and he left the group for crying out loud! Just because I have a computer everyone thinks that I couldn't talk to someone to save my own life. Shows how much they really know about me. Still I'm not about to hand over my computer to Matt so that he can be the anti-social one. I like my laptop nice and un-crashed, thank you very much. No thanks to Tai I might add.

Thank goodness I have Sora to help me protect my computer from Tai's unrelenting assaults. She has the bravery to tell Tai to leave me alone when I'm working. She's one of the few in this squad of ours that actually understands that I do important things on my laptop. The Digimon Analyzer is not used so that I can look at the pictures. I may be as short as T.K. but I am much more mature. It only makes sense, I am older than he is. Of course, to Sora everyone needs to be taken care of a little bit. Her 'motherly instinct' must be kicking in early, not that anyone in our group would complain. It's nice to have someone like Sora around, someone you feel you could tell your secrets to. Just because you feel like you could doesn't mean that you will though, especially in my case. Still, it's nice to know that it's possible. I know that Sora would know enough about me that she wouldn't give me a big pity-party and would offer quiet support. It's what she does, and something that everyone has taken advantage of at one point in time. Sora is the type that you can admit that you are frightened to and she wouldn't even _think of laughing in your face. It's nice to know that love doesn't just have to be the kind between a mother and father. Sora's a perfect example of the other kind, the kind that just cares about other people._

It's nice to know that I'm not the only person that has problems with their parents. I mean, at least my parents, or my adoptive parents but parents nonetheless, came to support me when we defeated Myotismon. A theory of mine, that I think has been proved many times over, is when people believe in you then you are able to do things you may have never been able to do without their support. When we were on the verge of defeat from Myotismon we got encouragement from all of our parents to keep fighting, all except Joe. Sure, he had his brother, but it's not the same. That's another thing that I don't have the whole story about, but I'm working on it. It's possible that Joe's parents could have been under Myotismon's spell, but I watched him closely, and he and his brother were checking on a plethora of people. They didn't automatically go to any one person like Sora to her mom or Mimi and Tai to their parents. Then again, it could just be Joe's feeling of responsibility for all of the people there. It's not unknown for him to put everyone else before him. I can truly attest to it, considering he did try to save my life by sacrificing himself to Piedmon. We didn't know that after someone was turned into a key chain they could definitely be brought back, but Joe tried to save me anyway. That was one of the only times I think I ever cried in front of someone besides my parents or Tentomon. I don't know if Joe realizes the implications of that, but there are a lot of them. Now that I think about it, I've never seen Joe cry. Ever. Sure he's complained, and sometimes for good reason, but I don't ever remember him crying. Strange, could Joe be hiding something too?

All I know is that Mimi's not hiding anything. With her crest of sincerity I think that it's impossible for her to have secrets like the rest of us. Mimi's such the total opposite of me that it's a wonder that we can work together at all. Somehow we manage to do it. I must admit, I envy Mimi sometimes. She has no qualms about telling people exactly what she knows and thinks. I always have to think about how someone could be hurt by me knowing what I do, and sometimes making the decision of whether or not to tell what I know can kill me. Mimi just tells you how it is, and that's that. Not that she doesn't have her problems as we all do. She just puts them out in the open, where they can be seen by everyone. I suppose that allows more people to help her, but I'm amazed by the fact that she doesn't feel the least bit embarrassed by it. I have problem crying in front of people, laying out my deepest feelings is something I could never do. Holding things inside is what I do, and spreading them out for all to see is Mimi's. To each his or her own. Mimi doesn't know how good she's got it. 

T.K.'s known for his naïveté, which is another thing that I wish that I could share sometimes. Not to quote Joe, but "Sometimes too much information is a bad thing." With knowledge comes the realization that in the end, everybody dies. T.K.'s still in that blissful time where he believes the worst thing that could happen would be that Puppetmon would come back. Even then, he probably thinks that Matt will protect him if he gets in too deep. Sometimes I wish that I could stop him from ever learning that someday Matt won't be able to shield him and then he'll have to look at the world bluntly, face to face. The world isn't always pretty. T.K., though, will always concentrate on the silver lining, and not the dark cloud. Something that we can all learn from him. That mindset was the same thing that finally got me to realize that being adopted isn't the worst thing that ever happened to me. Looking statistically, I'm sure I would find that I've had many more opportunities than most orphans. And I'm really not an orphan. I have parents that love me. Thanks T.K., being around you has helped me see how good I really have it.

Kari's the light that will always remind me that you can look at the bad information streaming in, but you've got to concentrate on the good stuff that will always outweigh it. Kari's got the belief that no one is past redemption, and the world would be a better place if everyone thought the same way. If everyone thought that the world was doomed from the beginning then we would never have even bothered to try to save the Digiworld and, along with it, the Real World. It wasn't until Kari came along that we could identify it, but we really had her light all along. She doesn't know how important her gift is to everyone. The incarnation of the light inside of everyone: that's Kari. Not the easiest job in the world, but if she has any of the DNA that Tai does; the "Never give up!", and "Fight till the bitter end and after!" spirit then I know that she'll do fine. I know she will. Considering I have the crest of knowledge that should be saying something. Just like I know that, in the long run, everything will be all right.**__**


	4. Sora's POV

Everyone looks so wiped out that we really need to stop soon

_Sora's POV_

Everyone looks so wiped out that we really need to stop soon. I wonder if Tai can tell? I wonder if I should tell him? I don't want to act like I don't think that he can lead us or anything. I'm sure he'll figure it out on his own. I hope. Everyone needs a break and considering everything that's been going on lately, we really deserve one. Especially everyone else. We've all worked so hard that we deserve a little bit of a break. It's kinda stressful to save the world.

I think that Tai's decided that the next place that has a decent water supply we can stop at. It's amazing how he's always the one to find where we stop, but Izzy's the one that told him what to look for in the first place. Tai's really trustworthy though. I mean, after a guy saves your life and keeps your best friend from being controlled by some evil computer copy you tend to have complete confidence in them. Of course he hasn't personally saved the lives of all of the people our little group, but somehow he still seems to get the same reaction from them as he does from me. Pretty amazing. I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised, I have known Tai longer than most of the other guys. Still, I never knew that he would be able to pull a team like this together, but no one was more suitable for the job them him. Tai's really quite amazing. It's no surprise to me that he got chosen as a Digidestined, considering how he's acted this whole time. I wish I could have been as strong as he was.

Matt's really strong too, but in a different way. I can't quite place it, but he can grab my attention and I know that he's going to say something important. Sometimes Tai just mindlessly babbles about nothing in particular, which isn't bad, but Matt never does. He's blunt and to the point, always speaking his mind. I wish that I could be that truthful, but then again, then I would probably get in as many fights with Tai as Matt does. I really hate it when those two fight. They both have points that they are trying to make, but sometimes I wish that they could just have a debate or something. Not a fist fight. I kinda wonder if it hurts the others like it does me when Matt and Tai fight. I feel that somehow I should have been able to stop it. Then again, when Matt makes up his mind there's no changing it. I couldn't ever keep him from leaving the group. I know that I was trying to assure everyone that he would be OK, but deep down I was really worried. What if Piedmon had found him instead of Tai? He could have been dead, or worse! I guess that's a moot point now, considering that Piedmon is gone, but I can't help wondering.

It was really hard to reassure T.K. that Matt would be fine when I didn't totally believe it myself. I guess I can lie, or just stretch the truth if I really want to. I just figured that even though Matt said that T.K. was growing up and didn't need him anymore…well T.K. still needed someone. Even though we act like we're a lot older here than we actually are, that doesn't mean that I don't sometimes show how young I really am. T.K. may have matured, but he still needed his big brother. It's something that I wish that I had told Matt before he left, because I think that maybe it would have helped him. Still, even though I couldn't help him then I did after he left. T.K.'s not exactly a piece of cake to take care of. I guess Matt paid me back though, since he did explain that whole darkness thing to me. If I hadn't taken T.K. with me then I wouldn't have ever been saved from that evil darkness, so I suppose that everything paid off in the end. We did save both worlds, oh, and me too.

I know that Matt had experience with the darkness before and that's why he was able to talk to me, but I don't know how Joe made as much sense as he did. I would have expected him to act like he did with the Bakemon, argh that was a disaster, but he didn't. I guess that shows how much he's changed. Still, Mimi told me that Joe really helped her when she left. No self-pity or anything. I must admit, I'm impressed. I would have gone with Mimi if Joe hadn't volunteered first. Still, I think that he was the better choice to go. It's not that I don't trust Izzy, but Tai's a handful. Considering how different Joe and I am you'd think that we wouldn't get along at all, but I've really been proven wrong. Sure he can be annoying, I bet even he would admit that, but he's just trying to watch out for the group. Kinda like I do, but different. I can't really explain it, but it's true. It just…is.

I would have died if I had been the only girl in the Digiworld. True Kari's here now, but at the beginning it was me, Mimi, and a bunch of guys. I thought that we were seriously going to have a problem with the guys not wanting to save the world because they'd rather look at Mimi, but thankfully I was wrong. Then again, if Mimi had caught them gawking she probably would have given them a huge lecture on how they should appreciate women for what the act like, not how they look. I totally believe in that, but I would never say a whole speech in front of some guy's face just to prove it. I don't know what I'd do, but it wouldn't be that. No wonder Mimi got the crest of Sincerity. Sometimes I wish that I had gotten it, but I think it suites Mimi much better. Considering how honest she is, I was really amazed one time when she told me that she thought that the crest of Love fit me perfectly. 

Izzy was more interested in taking my crest apart than what it meant. Figures, but he was always trying to figure out what they were made out of and how they worked. They just worked, that's all that I really knew and all that I cared about. Considering I thought mine wouldn't glow it wasn't important how it happened, it just mattered that it happened. Izzy may be a little introverted, I'm told that I can be at times, but he's still really nice. He's the one that figured out where Datamon was hiding me, or so Mimi told me, so I owe my life to him. That's one thing I like about Izzy. He's saved our lives countless times, but he never has flaunted the fact. Half the time we forget that he was the one that gave us the crucial information that lead to our victory. Still, he doesn't say that he's not appreciated, he just keeps doing what he loves. I don't know if I'm like that, but I'd like to be. 

I have to admit that I am pretty amazed with Kari. I've freaked out so many times in the Digiworld that it's embarrassing. Kari always keeps her cool though, even when we're in the middle of battle. Well, almost always. Except for that fight with LadyDevimon. Still, that's understandable. I was ready to show that witch a thing or two too! Apart from that though, even when Machinedramon was about to pummel us she still managed to stay calm. Then again she does have the crest of Light that makes her special. Having a spirit or whatever inside me doesn't strike me as fun, so I'm glad that she got it instead of me. I'm proud that I got to help save her from Piedmon, considering that if I hadn't both worlds would have been gone by now. I just can't imagine all of the world, including my Mom, gone forever. Well, actually we would probably be the ones gone. Still, with the help of everyone and how wonderful they all are, we beat the evil. Not bad for kids our age. We can do anything if we just work together, and I have a feeling we won't be splitting up any time soon. In fact, I think that we can only grow closer.

_A/N: Hmmm…first of all I want to apologize for how late I've been getting this out, but I've been busy! Argh! In summer you're supposed to relax, not have a breakdown! I don't know what to say about this, but I think that Sora's a really hard character to write. I don't know why. Maybe she's just so reserved and I'm so…not…that it's hard for me. Who knows? Who cares? That last one I can answer, and I know it's not me and probably not you either. Anyways, please review (I'm kinda hoping that you already read it, but even if you haven't review anyway!) because I really love to read them!_


End file.
